


No Stars in the Sky

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Corgi BB-8, F/F, Gen, Stranger Things AU, Tumblr Prompt, finn and poe's relationship: complicated, i dont know the how or why of either of those but theyre here folks, rey's an organa finn's a skywalker, the millenium falcon's an old junker from the 60s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: anonymous asked: rey or rose is taken into the upside down and then they, finn, and poe work to get her back.





	No Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> y i k e s this was supposed to be a few hundred word drabble and now its 2.5k of exposition to a larger project i could definitely see myself writing in the future gkdkgkd
> 
> anyway, have this au or, as i'm affectionately calling it in my head "a bunch 18 year olds in cool 80s clothes tangle with danger"

Poe has his feet kicked up on the coffee table, even though he knows he shouldn't. The TV plays dimly, blue and white casting ghoulish shadows across his cheeks.

He's not waiting for the phone to ring.

No, he's watching whatever cheap, black and white horror movie he can find this early in the night, and pointedly _not_ looking at the phone.

A blood-curdling screech sounds as fake blood spatters across the screen in a muted gray, and he blinks drolly, hand reaching down to pat BB's head in reassurance. The killer continues on and Poe resigns himself to this - a night of shitty, attempted jump scares and his dog snuffling loudly by his side.

Twenty minutes later, as the music builds itself to a crescendo, the final victim unknowingly awaiting their fate, Poe tilts forward slightly, having fallen into the story against his best efforts.

The killer raises the knife, swings it downward, and frantic knocking sounds-

Poe flinches, hand jerking across BB's side.

The knocking continues, loud enough that BB turns to look at Poe with curious eyes.

Poe scrambles for the door before the sound has a chance to stir his father. He flings the door open, eyes bouncing around in search of the knock's owner.

His eyes dip down and find Rose, tears streaking her cheeks. Her hair, probably slightly wavier towards the beginning of the night, was frazzled, tucked behind her ear in unease. Her clothes - rough around the edges, obvious handmedowns from her sister's closet - are scattered with twigs and dirt and _blood_.

"What happened to you?" he says, no preamble necessary.

"Yes or no, will you come with me?" she asks, cutting past it all.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Finn," she replies, hands clenching. "We have to - we have to go-" her throat closes up and she's left making choking sounds on Poe's front stoop.

"She's gone, she's- she's in _there_ , Poe we have to get her. I can't leave her- I can't leave her there," Rose sobs, face scrunching up fitfully.

It's then that Poe realizes three things.

1\. Rose isn't wearing her necklace.

2\. The Millenium Falcon, aka Rey's father's old junker, is parked haphazardly in the driveway.

3\. Rose smells like pine trees, like the woods, like-

"Yes or no, Poe?" she demands, eyes tight with tears and tension and hundreds of emotions.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he says, his mind kicking into overdrive as he shoves his feet into the beat up gym shoes he'd stashed by the door.

He reaches for his jacket - a worn down denim thing that's softer than even BB's fur - when he realizes, belatedly, that it won't be there.

Pushing down the curl in his stomach, he grabs the next best thing - his Dad's old letterman, a foreign feeling in his hands - and books it after Rose, who's already making her way toward the Falcon's driverside door.

\-----

Rose was having a damn good night before it all went to hell.

Her girlfriend had picked her up, they'd had dinner, they'd gone to their favorite lookout spot to watch the stars twinkling above them, there'd been some kissing….

It was the best possible note she could've ended her abysmal week on.

And then in what felt like the blink of an eye, Rey was gone and Rose was bloodied and trampling through the forest to get back to the Falcon.

The trees had tugged at the stitching of her pale blouse, at the waist of her jeans and the sweater in her hands.

She could feel eyes on her, but she didn't slow. She knew all too well what would happen if she did - so, no matter how hard her heart was screaming at her to turn around, she didn't.

Showing up on Poe's doorstep hadn't been the plan, but the more she thought about showing up at Rey's, looking like a mess and probably making less sense than Rey's Uncle Chewie, the more anxiety crept up her throat and threatened to cut off her air supply.

Now, as Poe slides into the passenger seat, she finds herself gripping the steering wheel harder than necessary - until the blood drains from her knuckles and all she can feel is the engine humming through her arms and up to her shoulders.

"Do you want me to drive?" he asks softly over the hum of the engine around them.

"No," she replies, inhaling deeply through her stuffed nose. "I'm fine," she adds, throwing them into gear and hauling them away from the dim lights of the Dameron residence.

She tries not to speed in the neighborhood, but once they're on a clear stretch of road she floors it, ignoring the lights of the stars and moon that blur in the height of her peripheral. She can still feel the ghost of Rey's lips against her own, the way her fingers had rested by the taught string that had held her necklace just moments before-

Finn's house is the farthest of all of their friend's, his father being one for reclusiveness and all, but the cabin is only about twenty minutes from Poe's neighborhood.

She carves their way to the Skywalker cabin greedily, uncaring for the world around her. 

All she can think of is a girl with black hair and kind eyes and so many _dreams_ screaming at her to run, _run as far as you can Rosie_.

Paige's voice seems to echo around the car, her screams and tears and bravery even to the last second constricting Rose's heart.

"We're going to bring her back," Poe says from his seat where his hands shuffle his hair around his head and his lips tug heavily downward. "You, me, Finn - we'll get her back."

He must know what she's thinking, but that's not much of a feat. She bets it's written all over her face.

This place, this thing, it's already taken so much from her - it took her sister, their family going with her, it took her naivety, her carelessness…

She wouldn't let it have Rey, too. 

\-----

Rey is…cold.

No. 

Wet?

Has she been swimming?

Did it rain?

Is she crying again?

No.

She can't.

Breathe.

But she's alive, her heart thumping soundly in her ears.

Wait.

Breath is pushing through her lips, ragged, she just can't feel it.

No.

That doesn't make sense.

Why doesn't it make sense?

Rose.

Oh, oh Rose-

Is she okay? Is she…here?

_Rose?_

No.

Rey is…tired.

So, so tired.

She'll just rest her eyes for a moment and then, then she'll find Rose.

\-----

Finn swipes a card up into his hand, piecing it together with the rest of the foray spread neatly between his fingers.

A grin blooms across his lips as he lays down the jack, queen, king, and ace of hearts. As he discards the queen of spades, Luke sighs theatrically from across the table.

"No pity for a helpless old man?" he asks, grabbing up the top three cards from the discard pile and setting to shuffling them around in his hand.

"You're about as helpless as I'm bad at cards," Finn retorts as Luke lays down a trio of 8s and plays the ten of hearts on Finn's own run.

He drops a card onto the discard pile and awaits Finn's next move.

They finish their round in silence, Finn grabbing the cards up and shuffling them without having to be asked. He steals a glance at the phone where it hangs on the wall, but quickly turns his attention back to the person at hand.

He deals the cards out and, for a moment, they sit in near silence, the only sound being the slick card-against-card noise.

"All right, kid," Luke says, taking first draw. "It's been four rounds, what's eating at you?" he adds, immediately discarding whatever he just picked up.

Finn feigns innocence. "Hm?" he asks, laying down an initial trio of jacks before getting to his first turn.

"You're in on a Friday playing cards with your old man, doesn't sound right to either of us, does it?" 

Finn ducks farther behind his cards. "Just wanted to spend some time with you," he mumbles, but even to his ears it's uneven and an obvious lie.

"So this doesn't have anything with the jacket your wearing or the fact that you keep sneaking looks at the phone?"

Finn's face heats. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says, because as everyone knows, that's a _surefire_ way to get out of uncomfortable lines of questioning.

"Mmm," Luke hums. "Right."

"It's not that big of a deal," Finn finally concedes, snatching up the discard pile.

"You know, I was young once. Hell of a long time ago, but it still happened."

Finn laughs despite himself. "I know, I know, you could tell me stories that would put hair on my chest and curdle my blood," he says, repeating the age old quip.

Luke's eyes shine with the stars of nights long past. "Damn right, and don't you forget it," he says, a small smile breaking through his unruly facial hair.

Finn eases at that - Luke's smiles aren't as free as they used to be, he want to give something in return. "It's just some stuff with Poe, we'll figure it out - no harm, no foul, and _no big deal_."

"Oh, I should've known Shara's boy was involved," Luke says with obvious mirth. "Where one of you is, there's the other."

"Yeah," Finn replies weakly, playing two cards off of either end of Luke's four card run.

Luke reaches over and pushes the top of Finn's cards downward. "I know when I'm dabbling where I'm not wanted. And that's fine. But you can always talk to me, whatever it is, Finn."

"I know. And just in case you don't know - I can see you trying to look at my cards."

Luke curses and retracts his prosthetic hand as laughter erupts in plentyload from Finn. His free hand comes up to stifle his mouth as he tries to focus on the round, but he's too caught up to make stategic plays, so it goes in Luke's favor.

It's when Finn's dealing the sixth, maybe seventh hand, that an all too familiar engine rumbles up the dirt path to their home.

Luke frowns, and Finn's lips pull in the same manner.

"I'll grab the door," Finn says, on the off chance that it's Rey busting in to pull him along on some great adventure.

Luke rises from the table, but stays still, letting Finn do as he said he would.

The hairs on the back of Finn's neck rise as he steps with faux confidence toward the door - something sinister brewing in his chest.

When he swings the door open, Poe stares back with serious eyes and a sheepish lope to his lips. Hair tousling slightly in the night's breeze, his fingers work nervously at the gold band around the bottom of his father's letterman jacket.

"Hey," he says, chest rising and falling jaggedly underneath his t-shirt.

It's then that Finn sees the red around his eyes.

"Are you-"

"Who is it, Finn?" Luke calls, his voice sounding older, more tired than Finn's ever heard it - there's something like fear in the way he says Finn's name.

"It's just Poe," Finn replies.

"Alone with the Falcon?" Luke asks.

"I'm assuming the girls are in the car," Finn shoots back easily, a smile working onto his lips.

It dies when he sees Poe's eyes flash and his cheek dip inward as if he was biting at it from the inside.

"Can we talk outside?" Poe murmurs under his breath, scuffing the heel of his gym shoes against the dirt below his feet.

Finn turns back to face Luke. "I'll see you at curfew?" he asks.

Luke shakes his head with a soft smile. "Get outta here, kid," he says, plopping back down into his chair.

Finn hadn't bothered to take change when he got home from school, so he's already got his shoes on. He grabs up the first jacket by the door and tugs it on as he closes the door behind him.

"Where're Rey and Rose?" he asks.

"Rose's in the Falcon," Poe replies quietly.

"And Rey?" Finn stuffs his hands into the pockets of the light colored denim of his - _Poe's_ \- jacket, scrunching his shoulders until the white of the lining brushes his neck.

"Finn," Poe says gently. "I'm sorry, man, Rose just told me otherwise I would've called to give you a heads up-"

"Poe," Finn says, hand wanting to reach for the other boy, but being too unsure of where they stand to do so. "What's going on?"

Poe ruffles his hair agitatedly, now bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Rey's…gone."

"Gone?" Finn's eyebrows tug together. "What do you mean _gone_ I just saw her at school. She's probably working on the…Falcon," he trails off, remembering that the car is sitting not five feet from his and his best friend is nowhere in sight.

"No, she's not - Finn, she's in the upside down."

\-----

Rey's eyes crack open, crusty with sleep and dried…something. She scrubs at them tiredly, fitfully, yawns and stretches and hauls her legs over the side of her bed.

Her feet connect with - water?

She blinks, dislodging the smudginess from her vision, and sweeps her gaze around her room.

Not her room.

Black rises up around her in swaths that somehow whisper like rustling curtains. It spans everything she can see, the ground, the sky - it's in her eyes and her lungs and she feels like she's choking on infinity.

Her fingers grasp at whatever is beneath them - a blanket, lopsided stitches and uneven, unmatching squares of fabric. She pulls it to her face, brushing it against her cheek - she'd made it after bombing freshman home ec, wanting to prove to herself that she could get it right.

She closes her eyes, inhaling the scent of home - grease and burnt toast and Rose's perfume - hoping that when she opens them her room's walls will rise up around her.

They don't.

Blackness wraps around her unending, uncaring - brutal and cruel and cold.

She pulls her feet back up into her bed, a sob cracking through her throat.

\-----

Rey Organa sits upon an island surrounded by nothing and everything in the world.

Finn Skywalker steels himself, letting silent tears fall, but never a sound as he clambers into the Falcon.

Poe Dameron doesn't know what to do and is too scared to do anything about his lack of knowledge.

Rose Tico is hollow, but her shell finds itself filling with rage until she's just plain _pissed_.

They're all determined to find their way back to one another - whether it be Rey a plane away, or Finn and Poe not a car's length apart.

The trick, however, is figuring out how to do so before everything implodes.

The clock's ticking.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was wondering, finn and luke are playing rummy
> 
> find me on tumblr @ luluthelich and holler w me abt this au,,, i've literally got notebook pages full of notes abt it gksnfks


End file.
